The present disclosure relates to biometric authentication and, more specifically, to systems and methods for image enhancement, quality metrics, feature extraction, and information fusion for multi-region (sub-ocular to face) or other image-based biometric systems.
Biometric systems can be used to authenticate the identity of an individual to either grant or deny access to a resource. For example, image scanners can be used by a biometric security system to identify an individual based on unique structures on the individual's face, for example, in the individual's eye and its surrounding regions. Biometric data captured from an individual, such as that captured during an enrollment process, can be stored as a template that is used to verify the identity of the individual at a later time. Biometric scanning technology would, however, benefit from improved techniques in using periocular features instead of or in addition to ocular features for enrollment and verification.